Fate, Does It Matter?
by Mary Bachiu
Summary: It's another Sailor Moon and Final Fantasy 8 crossover. It's mostly set after the battle with Chaos and the Sorceress Wars II. It's a Serenity(Usagi)/Seifer romance. well gotta go. *REVIEW MIN'NA*
1. Numero Uno

Fate, Does It Matter?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or Final Fantasy VIII and none of the characters. I only own the rights to this story.  
  
Death, destruction and carnage is everywhere. The evil force that reeked havoc upon the Earth has been defeated. In the sky, high above the city was a young woman.  
  
She had silver hair put up in two heart-shaped odango's on her head. She was wearing a white bodice, and a silver pleated mini-skirt trimmed with the colors: orange, light blue, aqua, sandy-yellow, green, red, black and violet. She was also wearing silver high heels that had little wings on them. Also in her hand was a long body-length staff and on top was a small glowing crystal, radiating with an innocence of purity.  
  
She was floating in the air with pure white wings sprouting out of her back. Below her are Princess Kakyuu and Galaxia whom the young woman freed from dark torment; they were leaving to return to their galaxy with the Starlight's. The young woman wrapped her arms around herself protectively.  
  
" Min'na-chan, doshite did you have to go? Doshite did you have to leave, " sobbed the young woman? "   
Doshite does my destiny have to be written in stone? Does fate or anything else matter? Min'na-chan, I miss you! "  
  
" Usagi, " whispered several distant voices!  
  
The young woman, now known as Usagi looked up with tears glossing her eyes. She smiled at the colored star crystals (AN: Star seeds or crystals means the persons soul or life force, just thought to tell you.) then eight transparent female figures appeared.  
  
" Min'na-chan, " said Usagi! " I missed you! I thought I could never survive without you! "  
  
" And have we, " chorused two voices!  
  
" Michiru-san and Haruka-san, " Usagi looks toward the senshi of sea and sky!  
  
" Light, hope, and peace is your strength now and will forever be, like the calm sounds of the ocean and violin, " whispered Michiru!  
  
" As long as you're happy Koneko-chan, I'm happy. Promise me, you will never let the darkness devour you, " replied Haruka quietly!  
  
" I promise, " said Usagi, then she looked towards the senshi of ice and thunder. " Ami and Makoto! "  
  
" You have a pure spirit Usagi and we admire you for that, please never change, " stated Makoto!  
  
" Usagi, you may not be the greatest at school or good at standing your own feet. However, you posses something that brings happiness to the most troubled person. For example, that one time you stopped some students from teasing me, I was eternally grateful to you for that, " explained Ami!  
  
" I will never change, for min'san, " Sobbed Usagi inwardly! Now she looked towards the senshi of fire and love. " Rei and Minako! "  
  
" Odango-atama, you may be annoying and a crybaby at times. Nevertheless, that does not mean I do not appreciate you. In truth, sincerely, I am honored to be your friend, " choked out Rei!  
  
" Usagi, I am pained for what that Mamo-baka did to you. By betraying you for Chaos, but as the senshi of love and beauty, I know that love will find a way to you, " smiled Minako warmly!  
  
" Thank you, Minako and Rei, " gasped out Usagi, but still held back her tears. Then she looks towards the senshi of destruction and time. " Hotaru and Setsuna! "  
  
" Usa-mama, I love you dearly and respect you for what you did when I was possessed by Mistress 9. You did not quit, until you finished whatever you set your mind on. You did not quit until I was cleansed of all evil. Thank you hime and who is my Usa-mama, " explained Hotaru!  
  
" Queen of the stars and my friend, remember that everyone is not controlled by fate and destiny. What I am trying to say is that you are no longer tied by the ropes of destiny, " whispered Setsuna!  
  
" Arigato Setsuna, " mumbled Usagi! " Min'na-chan, I know you do not have much time left and I know we will see each other again. For you all shall be reborn, anata ai suru wa min'na-chan! "  
  
" Sayonara no tomodachi, " chorused all of the senshi as they faded away out of existence, except Setsuna!  
  
" Puu, where are we going, " asked Usagi with tears still lingering in her eyes.  
  
" To the time gates, I have much to tell you, " stated Setsuna!  
  
Just then, a giant black portal opened up and Setsuna (Sailor Pluto) walked through the portal, closely followed by Usagi.  
  
***** At the Time Gates *****  
  
Another portal opened up and out came Sailor Pluto and Usagi.  
  
" Now as for information on where you are going. You are going to an alternate Earth where the technology is far more advanced than we are. In this world, they just had a war and this is the world you were born in. You shall be going by the name Serenity Moonshine and no matter who you shall marry, Cibbiusa will still born, let's just say a little bit different, " explained Sailor Pluto! " In addition, all of the information shall be brought to your attention once you step through this portal. About whom you are and where you will be living will be answered. And don't worry someone will be waiting for you, that you'll probably remember."  
  
" Sayonara hime-sama, " waved Sailor Pluto as she opened up another portal.  
  
" Arigato, ja ne Setsuna-san, " said Usagi as she walked through the portal to be never seen again!  
  
  
Arigato - Thank You  
Koneko - Kitten  
Doshite - Why  
Ja ne - See you later  
Anata ai suru wa - I love you (In a friendly way)  
Sayonara no tomodachi - Good-by my friends  
Min'na - Everyone  
Kobito - Lover  
Koi - Short term for lover also means love  
Puu - Pluto's nickname  
  
"...Speaking..."  
...Flashbacks...  
*****...Places or change of scene...*****  
'...Thinking...`  
(AN: Me interrupting, perhaps) 


	2. Numero Dos

Chapter Two  
  
***** Meanwhile, elsewhere *****  
  
On a beautiful island, where forests and mountains of different sizes surround the landscape. To the east, side of the island was a vast and glorious ocean, filled with many mysterious things. To the southwest is a small town and to the north is a large building. (AN: We all know what this building is don't we. It is where "He" lives.)  
  
In front of the building stood a woman; with long black hair that went down past her bosom, she was wearing a black shirt and an ankle length skirt. (AN: ...We all know this is don't we? If not than you are very dumb Final Fantasy VIII fans)  
  
To the woman's right appeared a portal and out stepped Cosmos (a.k.a. Serenity) with the portal closing behind her. Cosmos turned towards the woman and hugged her in a friendly way.  
  
" Matron-mama, I'm so glad to see you, I missed you so much. I lost all of them and it's so hard to remain strong, " sobbed Cosmos! (AN: From now on, she will be called Serenity, Okay Min'na)  
  
" Shh, it's alright, it's alright. Everything is going to be fine, " whispered Matron!  
  
" Demo, I miss them so much, " cried Serenity into Matron's blouse.  
  
" Calm down and come inside so you can get all setup and comfortable, " replied Matron as she escorted the heartbroken Serenity inside.  
  
***** Later *****  
  
Cosmos has de-transformed and turned back into Serenity, demo her hair remained silver-blond, not golden-blond. In her dormitory, she had a few items from home, like cloths and photographs of her friends; this was all thanks to Pluto. Also, thanks to the necklace around her neck. Serenity can use the Senshi's life stones (Star Seeds) as a source of power.  
  
Matron told Serenity that when she was all settled in, she should head to the third floor, Headmaster Cid's office. Serenity was also told to go too room # 117 and ask for Selphie. Therefore, she decided that it was time for herself to get on with her life.  
  
While Serenity was walking down the corridor towards Selphie's dorm room. Most of the lower-class students were looking at her, probably her hair because it was an odd coloring. Finally, Serenity reached the room and rung the buzzer, inside Serenity could hear fast approaching footsteps.  
  
When the door opened a girl with light-brown shoulder length hair curled up at the ends appeared, and had a cheerful air that surrounded her.  
  
" Hi, I'm Selphie Tilmitt and what do you need, " chirped Selphie!  
  
" Kon'nichi wa, watashi no namae wa Moonshine, Serenity desu, " smiled Serenity! " Matron told me to speak to you once I was all settled in. "  
  
" Doyatte do you know Matron, " asked Selphie Suspiciously?  
  
" I grew up in her orphanage until I was nine, " blushed Serenity! " Gomen nansai, if I offended you in any way possible! "  
  
" Oh, that's okay! I get a little stressed over little things like that; you know with everything that happened and all, I have to be careful, " said Selphie cheerfully! " Doshite did Matron send you to me for? "  
  
" Matron said you could show me where Headmaster Cid's office is. Will you show me, " asked Serenity shyly?  
  
" Hai, " answered Selphie happily! " You can tell me all about your-self along the way there! "  
  
With that said and done, Selphie grabbed Serenity's hand and dragged her down the corridor. Along the way, they passed a young man with bond hair wearing a gray trench coat. (AN::drools:: hehehe...we all know who this is, don't we?)  
  
" Serenity... " Whispered the blond guy as he watched as Serenity was dragged around the corner by Selphie!  
  
***** Elsewhere, the main floor elevator *****  
  
" I'll take you up as far as the third floor, until there you are on your own, " said Selphie with a smile!  
  
The ride up was very quiet and the silence felt good for once. A few seconds later, a ding came and the elevator door opened and out stepped Serenity.  
  
" Arigatoo Selphie, " replied Serenity!  
  
" Dooitashimashite, Serenity, " chirped Selphie as the elevator went down!  
  
" Well, here goes nothing, " sighed Serenity nervously, as she walked towards the door and knocked!  
  
" Haitte kudasai, " yelled a voice from inside, which sounded relatively male.  
  
Serenity opened the door and walked in. The short and stubby man at the desk looked up from his paper work. He smiled gently and walked towards Serenity.  
  
" Oi! You must be Serenity, I'm Headmaster Cid, " said Headmaster Cid! (AN: I'm just going to call him Cid from now on because I'm in lazy mode right now)  
  
" Oh, haijimemashite, " bowed Serenity respectfully!  
  
" No need for formalities, " replied Cid as he waved off the greeting! " Doozo, chotto matte kudasai, I have something that is yours! "  
  
After he said that he scurried off to find something, a few minutes later he came back. He was carrying something that obviously looked like a sword, with a gun handle on the end. (AN: O.O you all know what this is ::grins evilly:: )   
  
Tears start to form as Serenity took the item away from Cid. " My gunblade, I thought I lost it! "  
  
" I thought you'd want this back and you're also my only female gunblade specialist, " whispered Cid! " So, onenki desu ka? "  
  
" Watashi wa genki desu, " smiled Serenity, then she frowned! " Demo, I miss no tomodachi. "  
  
" Gomen nansai for your loss, " said Cid, as he gave her a gentle pat on her shoulder.   
  
" Nani shiro, anata should head down to your dorm. Because tomorrow is going to be a long day, " exclaimed Cid!  
  
" Konban wa, Cid-sensai soshite sumimasain, " smiled Serenity as she saluted Cid and left the room.  
  
" Gomen for everything Serenity, " mumbled Cid quietly as he left to go finish his work.  
  
***** Where Serenity is... *****  
  
Serenity was waiting for the elevator to head to the main floor and thinking about everyone that went to the orphanage.  
  
" Selphie, you haven't changed much, " whispered Serenity as she got on the elevator. " Still the same cheerful and optimistic person I remember. She is just like how I use to be! "  
  
Serenity heard a ding and got off the elevator. She headed towards the dormitory, not even considering what was going on around her.  
  
" Squall, are you still looking for sis and Irvine are you still trying to hook up with Selphie. Quitsy, are you still as you were then. Zell, hehehe are you still a wuss and Seifer, have you been doing your job by picking on Zell for me, " pondered Serenity out loud, not even worrying if someone heard her.  
  
" It's here... " Exclaimed the bond haired guy from earlier, as he watched as Serenity walked away!  
  
  
Nani shiro - Anyway  
Anata - You  
Soshite - And  
Arigatoo - Thank You  
Doshite - Why  
Demo - But  
Hai - Yes  
Konban wa - Good evening  
Sumimasain - Excuse me  
Dooitashimashite - You are Welcome  
Haitte kudasai - Come in  
Dooze - Please (when offering something)  
Chotto matte kudasai - Please wait a moment  
Onenki desu ka - How are you  
No tomodachi - My friends  
Watashi wa genki desu - Fine thank you  
Gomen nansai - I am sorry  
Doyatte - How  
Kon'nichi wa - Good afternoon  
Watashi no namae wa (NAME) desu - My name is...  
  
AUTHOR NOTE: In Japan they say their last name first, thought you should know. 


	3. Author Notes I'm sorry about this, but ...

AN: Chapter Three may take a while to upload everyone because I am in the process of writing it and I am also moving. My father said he my have to disconnect the internet so that means I have to use the schools computers (very slow connection speed) and the Public Library computers and if I'm lucky I get to go on for an hour. Gomen nansai and I'll try to get on another Chapter for you folks. Ja ne!  
  
  
Mary Bachiu  
  
PS: But for the time being you could also read and review my other stories. 


	4. Numero Tres

Chapter Three  
  
That night, in separate dorms, two students were lying in bed. They both were dreaming of days forgotten.  
  
SERENITY'S FLASHBACK   
  
I remember the day that I was taken away from the orphanage all to well. It was almost like any other day at the orphanage. I was out back picking flowers for Matron-mama. Behind me was one of the other orphanage children, his name was Seifer.  
  
Seifer had come to the orphanage when he was three and he had been there for seven years so far. His father was very abusive to himself and Seifers` mother. When his father was arrested for child abuse, Seifers` mother put him in the orphanage because she could not take care of him properly.  
  
For myself, my parents died in the first Sorceress War, but they were only bystanders. Since I was a baby, I had no one to take care of me, so I was also sent to the orphanage. Anyways, Seifer at the time was staring at me with admiration.  
  
I turned around and smiled at him, then gave him a flower. "I picked this one especially for you Seifer."  
  
"Arigato," blushed Seifer!  
  
"Come on, let's go see Matron-mama," I shouted! Then I grabbed his hand, which made him blush even more and practically dragged him back to the orphanage.  
  
Once we reached inside the orphanage I started yelling for Matron, Selphie looked at me and started yelling as well. A few moments later, Matron entered the room closely followed by a mysterious woman with long flowing dark green hair and magenta eyes.  
  
"What's the matter Serenity," asked Matron?  
  
"Nothing, but I picked these flowers for you," I said with proud smile on my face.  
  
"Thank you," smiled Matron and looked at the woman standing beside her! "Serenity, this is Setsuna Meiou and she has found a nice family for you!"  
  
"Demo, I don't want to leave everybody," I said with tears in my eyes! "Demo, I'll go to keep that family happy! All right let's go Setsuna-san!"  
  
"Arigato, chibi-Serenity soshite Matron Kramer," whispered Setsuna as she took hold of my hand!  
  
I looked towards Seifer and waved sadly towards him, with tears falling down my face. "Sayonara Seif-chan!"  
  
"Iie, don't go Sere-chan, will I ever see you again," cried Seifer?  
  
"Hai, I know we will, I can feel it," I told him as I was taken away!  
  
END FLASHBACK   
  
In addition, that was the last time I saw Seifer, and Setsuna brought me to that other world. Moreover that is how I became Tsukino, Usagi and Setsuna wiped my memory and thought it was for the best I forgotten this place.  
  
OTHER STUDENT'S (SEIFER) FLASHBACK   
  
I remember so well, that I could reach out and touch her, but for a while that seemed impossible. She use to always help me out with teasing the Chicken Wuss, she even gave him another nickname "Baka Baca".  
  
One day, when were in the field Serenity and I were lazily relaxing on the grass. I had my hand softly on her silky blonde hair. (AN: It was blonde then just like in the earlier episodes.)  
  
"Seif-chan," asked Serenity kindly?  
  
"Hmm," I whispered nimbly.  
  
"Do you think we'll always be friends," replied Serenity?  
  
"Hai," I said!  
  
"Promise me Seif-chan," Serenity asked.  
  
"Hai, I promise Sere-chan," I said coolly!  
  
"Arigato," smiled Serenity blissfully!  
  
At the time, I did not know she was going to leave and said it was a childish thought. However, when she left, I finally realized that I love her. When I went out with Rinoa for a while I thought I could learn to like her, but turned out to be a foolish mistake.  
  
END FLASHBACK   
  
Both at the same time were thinking.  
  
'Seifer will I ever see you again,' thought Serenity as she fell into the world of dreams?  
  
'Serenity, I'll see you tomorrow and hope that you remember,' sighed Seifer rolled over in his sleep!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: I think this is my shortest chapter yet, gomen min'na if it took awhile.  
  
  
Arigato=Thank you  
Hai=Yes  
Iie=No  
Baka=Stupid, fool, Jerk  
Demo=But  
Gomen min'na=Sorry everyone  
Baca=(I think it's either the Spanish or Latin meaning for COW)  
  
  
Ja ne, min'na!   
  
^_^; 


	5. Numero Cuatro

(AN: About Rinoa and Seifer going out is just something I added in for plot. Anyways you might not  
hear about ever again.)  
  
***Serenity's Room***  
  
Sunlight was pooring through the window onto the face of Serenity. She slowly opened her eyes  
and breathed in deeply. She towards the window and smiled. She removed her covers and hoped   
out of bed, then went to her closet. It's a Tuesday, so that meant that there were classes. So,   
she put on her school uniform and headed towards the cafeteria.  
  
Along the way she bumped into someone. "Gomen, I'l be more careful next time!"  
  
"What, no hug for your Seif-chan," asked the person who she bumped into?  
  
Serenity turned around and gasped, while tears glazed her eyes. She hugged Seifer and started   
crying. "I missed you!"  
  
Seifer lifted her chin and looked into Serenity's deep endless pools of blue eyes. "There's no need  
to cry. Come on, let's go to the cafeteria and you can tell me all about what happened to you!"  
  
Then Seifer put his arm around Serenit's shoulder and led her to the cafeteria.  
  
***Cafeteria***  
  
Serenity bought 2 hotdogs and a coffee, while Seifer just bought a black coffee with 2 sugar. He led  
Serenity to a table in the back, away from everyone else. Serenity ate her hotdogs quietly and took   
a sip of her coffee.  
  
"So, would like to explain to me what happened after you left the orphange that has made you upset,"  
asked Seifer?  
  
Serenity explained everyything to him, even her friends and family. She also told him about her past  
life and all of the senshi's battles. However, when she got to the point of her friends death, she   
started crying.  
  
"Min'na-chan died," whimpered Serenity! "They died for me and gave me their powers so I could   
defeat Chaos. I know that they all will be reborn, demo I don't know when. I miss them so much,  
demo I'll get over this soon. Gomen nansai for laying this on you!"  
  
"It doesn't matter, I' glad that your back," smiled Seifer, while Serenity choked back a sob.  
  
Serenity looked down at her watch and stood up. "I have to go to room B32 for class, so I'll see you   
later!" She leaned over and gave Seifer a quick peck on the cheek, then left.  
  
"Remeber Serenity, you're not alone..." mumbled Seifer, but stopped when he heard Serenity yelled   
something out in the hall.  
  
"Watch it baka baca," shouted Serenity and loudly stomped away!  
  
"She's still the same old Serenity," chuckled Seifer!  
  
Just then, aloud and annoying blond ran into the cafetria. He ran over Seifer and started taliking   
non-stop. (AN: Gomen readers but I think I have just portrayed Zell as another hormone driven   
baka like Duo Maxwell.)  
  
"Kami-sama, do you know who I just ran into? I ran into Serenity and man is fine. She's perfect and   
her body define's perfection. Beside the fact that her attitude hasn't changed one bit. Man, I can just   
see Irvine now, he'll never be able to keep his hands and eyes off her now," rammbled Zell!  
  
"Shut up chicken wuss," frowned Seifer as he left!  
  
"What's his problem," sweat dropped Zell! "Hey, I should go tell the others that Serenity is back and   
with my luck Squall probaly has forgotten her!"  
  
And Zell sped out of the cafeteria and down the hall.  
  
**In Serenity's Classroom***  
  
Serenity sat in class doing one of her SeeD tests, because she arrived late and she has just finished   
and got a perfect mark. Her Professor's name turned out to be Professor Trepe, bossy Quitsy.  
  
"Serenity," said Professor Trepe! "Congrats on getting a perfect score and I'll be seeing you at the final   
part your SeeD exam, the Field Exam!"  
  
Then, she dismissed class and head up to the Headmasters office. Serenity just sat there dazed for a   
few minutes and then started jumping up and down with joy.  
  
"Woohoo, I passed my written test, I' gonna be come a SeeD," smiled Serenity as she ran out of the   
room in search of either Selphie or Seifer!  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another chapter done and gone, I feel so proud of myself *Wipes away a fake tear*. I am sorry if there is   
any bad spelling mistakes folks, but I had to use WordPad istead of Microsoft Word. Also this fic may   
also take a while because at the moment I am writing 5 other fics and to create a chapter I have dream   
about it, gomen, well ja ne!  
  
Kami-sama=God, god  
Baca=Spanish word for cow  
Gomen nansai=I'm sorry  
Demo=But 


	6. Numero Cinqo

Demo=But  
Ohayoo gozaimasu=Good morning  
  
***SERENITY'S POV***  
  
Today is the field exam, and I am so nervous. I'm not sure on what I should do, should I use my senshi powers or just use my gunblade. I think I will use my gunblade and use my senshi powers as a sense of back up.  
  
Right now, I am standing on the main floor corridor with a few other students. I am practically the only female beside another girl and the rest were guys. Just then, Headmaster Cid came in with a few selected SeeDs.  
  
"We, Balamb Garden are proud to send you in-training SeeDs to represent us in other nations," stated Cid proudly! "Your obligation is to protect all causalities and follow your Captains order at all times. Now I had over the team lists to Instructor Trepe!"  
  
"You will all be divided into two groups categorized A and B. Group A will be Kitty Fatin, Edward Thearault and your squad leader is James Logan. Group B will consist of Charles Judge, Michael Breen and your squad leader Serenity Moonshine," explained Instructor Trepe! "Now, everybody head to the Quad and use the vehicles to go too Balamb's Dock!"  
  
I nodded and told my squad to follow me in an orderly fashion. When we got to the Quad, we got into the car and headed to Balamb.  
  
***BALAMB DOCK***  
  
After about ten minutes of driving we finally reached Balamb Dock and went into one of the many ships. Inside, we took a seat and waited for further instructions. After a few minutes a SeeD with dark brown shoulder length hair walked in and stood in front of us.  
  
"Ohayoo gozaimasu, I am Xu the SeeD in charge of your briefing," started Xu! "Each group will have a different object. Group A will be in charge of helping Group C in keeping up the front. Group B will be in charge of keeping the citizens and everything in Sector 2.1 (Dollet Bar) in order. You are to make sure that monsters do not reach the citizens. We will send a messenger to retrieve you. We will be arrive in a few moments time, so prepare for battle right away, sayonara and good luck."  
  
Moments later, the ships landed in Dollet and students shuffled out.  
  
"Group B, as your leader you are to follow me and listen to me respectively. Now, I want you to ready yourselves and take the lead behind me, while we head to our Sector," I announced!  
  
I waved my hand for them to follow and took out my gunblade.  
  
Time passed, when finally my squad reached the bar and we went inside. Inside, everything was crowded, the smell of alcohol and cigarettes lingered in the room, from days before. People were scattered to different areas drinking or socializing with others.  
  
"Judge, I want you and Breen to make sure that nothing enters through the back door and windows. I will make sure no one enters through the front, now min'na spread out," I commanded!  
Then we split up and went to our locations. I opened the door and waited for any un-welcomed intruders. I noticed students passing by heading towards the center of Dollet or elsewhere.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement. It looked like to be a grat or something. I decided to take the offensive and defeat it. I rushed at it, using the speed I gained for being a reincarnated Lunarian princess. I took out my gunblade and attacked, it went down quickly. Demo, I realized when that one went down, more appeared along with a few enemy soldiers. I knew I had to ask the others for back up.  
  
"Judge, Breen we have a situation here," I shouted to them and they immediately rushed out!  
  
"What do you need us to do," asked Judge, who already had on his fighting gloves?  
  
"Defeat all enemies, make sure nothing gets pass," I demanded in a commanding voice!  
  
"Right ma'am," they both said! They started attacking and I was right behind them with my gunblade.  
  
Judge and Breen were taking down 1 to 2 monsters at a time, while I was taking down triple the amount because I had more experience. Just then, more monsters appeared and decided to use my senshi powers, and then heal my squad after wards.  
  
"MERCURY ICE DISCUS," I shouted and the attacked sliced through all the monsters! I turned around to find Breen and Judge gaping at me.  
  
"Now, hold still while I heal you. PASSION REGENERATION," I said while healing the others and myself!  
  
After I finished healing them I realized how much energy I used. Behind me I heard footsteps and exhausted turned, I prepared to attack. Demo, I realized it was one of the other students delivering a message.  
  
"An order to withdrawal has been set for all groups to return to the shore," said the messenger, then he left to go find other groups!  
  
"Alright, fall out and let's head back," I breathed heavily and I told them to go on a head of me!  
  
Moments pass, when I finally reached the shore and Xu helped me inside.  
  
"Are you hurt," asked Xu?  
  
"No, demo I am exhausted from healing my group and I'll be okay after some rest," I smiled weakly!  
  
"Report," said Xu!  
  
"At our post things started out slowly, demo a whole swarm a monsters attacked. When defeated them, I healed the group, that why I am so exhausted and then we headed out," I explained!  
  
"Rest up for now, and then head up towards the second floor classroom, whispered Xu patting me on the shoulder and then she went over to talk to the rest of the group!  
  
Time slowly passed, demo we finally arrived at the Balamb Dock, again. News spread quickly that Edward Thearault died due to poison in Group A. Anyways I don't want to talk about death, not after what happened to Min'na-chan. I whispered this to myself as we left to head back to the Garden.  
  
***SECOND FLOOR, END POV***  
  
The students were all waiting impatiently for representative to tell whom the select students are who passed. In the corner of the other side of the room Serenity was fidgeting nervously and thinking to herself. 'What if I didn't pass? What if I lost tons of points and what would Seif-chan say?'  
  
Just then Zell came in and everyone stopped moving. "Would Charles Judge, Michael Breen, Kitty Fatin and Serenity Moonshine head up to the third floor classroom!"  
  
The students' head headed up and Serenity saw Zell smile cheekily at her, "Baka baca," she muttered!  
  
***Headmaster Cid's Office***  
  
The new SeeD's waited patiently for Cid to give out our SeeD ranks. However, we knew that he had to saw a speech about the goodness of being representative of the Garden.  
  
"As a SeeD member, you will be paid a salary at regular intervals. The salary is determined by your SeeD rank. SeeD rank goes up according to your actions in battle, but some actions will cause your rank to go down. Now, to give out your SeeD ranks," explained Cid!  
  
He gave out the ranks and whispered something into each of their ears. Finally he came to Serenity and whispered, "finally a female gunblade specialist!"  
  
The new SeeD Cadets saluted Headmaster Cid and exited his office, when boarding the elevator, some decided to open their SeeD ranks, but Serenity wanted to wait until she exited the elevator. When getting off the elevator Serenity was about open her rank, but heard a loud voice saying "Serenity!" and was hugged from behind. Serenity protested with a small shriek, but stopped when she recognized the chuckle.  
  
"Seifer," said Serenity Narrowing her eyes! "Don't do that!"  
  
"Gomen, I couldn't resist," laughed Seifer! "So, what rank did you get?"  
  
"I was about to check, before I was so rudely interrupted," teased Serenity, while Seifer smiled innocently! "Well, here goes nothing!"  
  
CONDUCT70 points  
JUDGEMENT30 points  
ATTACK70 points  
SPIRIT80 points  
ATTITUDE50 points  
SeeD Rank 9  
  
"Hey, you did as good as me," smiled Seifer happily! "That means you did better than Lionheart did on his SeeD exam! This calls for a moment to celebrate!"  
  
"I'd have to pass you up on that offer," said Serenity, but she didn't miss that sad look on his face! "I need to go to the Infirmary, you can come with me if you want, but it'll probably be very boring."  
  
Seifer just grinned and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Sure, I'd do anything for you!"  
  
Serenity smiled gratefully and snuggled into Seifer as they walked to the Infirmary.  
  
  
  
  
  
Here are the attacks Serenity used in this chapter.  
  
NAME: Mercury Ice Discus  
  
EFFECT: Slices through almost anything, potentially deadly to most opponents.  
  
DISCRIPTION: Small but deadly this disc of ice can be thrown with great accuracy and speed. It is incapable of cutting Mercury (or Cosmos), which explains why she can hold it without risk.  
  
  
NAME: Passion Regeneration  
  
EFFECT: Heals herself and other soldiers.  
  
DISCRIPTION: Beams of light create a dome around Venus (or Cosmos) that both shields her from an attack and allows her to heal. As with other healing moves it can't be used once her energy has fallen below a certain point.  
  
AN: Cool moves aren't they, I decided to make new moves, but only Cosmos or Serenity can use them. I know it isn't fair to the other senshi, but hey this is my story, right, so I can do anything I want. Well got to go, Ja! 


	7. Author Notes: I'm sorry for this stupid ...

Gomen nansai min'na-san! Demo, I have recently been very busy dealing with an emotional problem at the time being and I am trying to do both up-date and try to remain sane. I'm sorry if this bothers you but I don't want this to ruin my writing. I will try to get on track again as soon as possible, I am truly and deeply sorry for the wait. But, in the next chapter I will try to put in Raijin and Fujin. Also, Chibi-usa will not appear, perhaps for the time being. Serenity's GF is Shiva from Final Fantasy VII (The one with more cloths on). Well, gomen, demo I have to go pay a piece of mind to the person of my emotional pain, my poem How Do I Love You, really describes how I feel right now.  
  
Ja! 


	8. Numero Seis

**Numero Seis   
**  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
**Author Notes:** Anno...I'm not sure if I did this in the previous Author Notes, demo this is for reference. Serenity's gunblade is called 'Yami- Hikari' (Darkness-Light) and her GF is Shiva (from FFVII, I like this one better because she has more cloths on than the one from FFVIII.) Also, Chibi-usa will not be making an appearance because I don't think it is fair for the characters to have a pre-determined destiny !!!!!! Basicly, this story is about Serenity losing here ties with fate and destiny. Also, I will try to use as little Japanese for all you people who do not understand, I guess I'll only be using the basics, ja!  
  
**(P.S.)** In this story, decided to have the SeeD Party a few days after the Exam, weird ne? Not for me!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Several days have passed since the Field Exam, and since then Seifer and Serenity have grown fonder and fonder of each other. For the party, Serenity was selected to sing the opening song. Her escort was Seifer, followed along with his posse, Raijin and Fujin.  
  
At the time being, Serenity was getting ready. She decided to wear the gown she worn in the future as Neo-Queen Serenity and put her hair up in the traditional Royal-hair-style. Her gown was white and form-fitting; it also had semi-translucent butterfly wings. She also put on a lot of pale natural flesh-tone make-up.  
  
Just then, Serenity heard a knock on her door, so she went to answer it. When she opened the door, she saw Seifer standing there as handsome as ever. Behind him were Raijin and Fujin, as usual.  
  
At the time, Seifer was gaping at the beautiful creature that stood before him, because of what she was wearing. But then he snapped back to reality and held out his arm to Serenity.  
  
"Ready to go milady," asked Seifer?  
  
Serenity blushed and put her arm in Seifer's. Then they went down to the ballroom gracefully. It seemed that both Raijin and Fuijin were trying to act as respectable adults the best they can.  
  
"Shortly, I have to go and sing in a few moments, so you better behave yourself Seif-chan," whispered Serenity before she kissed the corner of his mouth! "Sayoonara!"  
  
Serenity walked up to the side of the stage and waited to be announced. Eventually, Headmaster Cid and Matron, his wife, stepped up on the stage.  
  
At his arrival SeeD's clapped and settled down quickly. "Another day has come and gone, demo this is a day that will forever change your lives. From day forward and onward, you are now members of SeeD, an elite military force. You will be sent on missions to wherever you are needed, in your skill of expertise. Now, before I truly get things underway, I still have one more thing to say before I shall start the SeeD ceremony. I would like to introduce Moonshine, Serenity and she will be doing a piece for the opening!"  
  
Serenity blushed when everyone cheered and walked up onto the stage. She waited for everyone to calm down before she took the microphone.  
  
"The piece I will be singing is called 'Your Not Alone'," began Serenity!  
  
Serenity closed her eyes and waited for the music to cue.

-  
  
_I've walked so long  
  
I can't remember where was my home?  
  
Their distance faces fade away  
  
I'm always on my own  
  
I can show a smile  
  
It's not hard to do.  
  
I can have the strength to go on  
  
But sometimes I wanna let go, of everything. _

_-  
_  
She opened her eyes and smiled at the audience.

-  
  
_When thoughtfulness is not their game  
  
I teach by giving love.  
  
High mountains seem higher endlessly  
  
When they're pebbles at your feet.  
  
And if you should still, fall into despair,  
  
There is one thing left, to believe  
  
I lie in your heart always.   
_  
Serenity looks up and her eyes come in contact with deep blue eyes.

-  
  
_[Spoken]  
  
Nothing is braver than honesty  
  
My life is your faith in me!_

_-  
  
__I'll be there, when you need  
  
You don't have to hide from me.  
  
What you are, feeling now  
  
I fill you soul._

_-  
  
We will seek together, destiny  
  
Troubles have an end.  
  
We'll carry on hand in hand  
  
Your not alone._

-  
  
She began to sway her hips to the beat of the music.

-  
  
_People searching desperately outside themselves  
  
Caught up in thinking of whatever helped.  
  
And I'd forgotten too that love exists inside of me  
  
as in those I wanted from  
  
I feel you now._

-  
  
She looked towards the orphanage gang and discreetly sweatdropped. She saw Zell stuffing his face with hotdogs.

-  
  
_I'll be there, when you need  
  
We will live together  
  
Nothing is in our way  
  
With trust in our soul._

_-  
  
We will seek together, destiny  
  
Troubles have an end.  
  
We will carry on hand in hand, _

_-  
_  
She smiles as she remembers all the wonderful memories.

-  
  
_We won't forget we have each other.  
  
Never!  
  
Love is in the hearts of all men  
  
You're not alone!_

-  
  
Serenity looked towards Seifer while the music slowed to an end and finally realized that she was in love.  
  
When the music finally came to its finish everyone applauded her. She curtsied respectfully and said her thanks, than gave the microphone to Cid. Serenity stepped down from the stage and headed over to Raijin. Fuijin and Seifer.  
  
Seifer wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her towards his chest.  
  
"You did great," whispered Seifer before he pecked her on the cheek!  
  
"Your voice is magnificent, y'know," said Raijin!  
  
"GOOD," declared Fuijin, scaring Serenity!  
  
"I still haven't gotten use to that," muttered Serenity!  
  
The group laughed good heartily at the comment and Serenity blushed.  
  
Eventually the group settled down and Seifer leaned down to Serenity's ear and whispered. "Come with me, I need to tell you something!"  
  
"I'll meet up with you guys later," waved Seifer as he led Serenity towards the balcony.  
  
Once outside, Seifer lead her to a quiet area and gently took her hands into her own.  
  
"Sere-chan I've known you for so long and I have waited so long to ask you this," said Seifer as he released one of his hands and gently caressed her cheek! "Do you truly understand what I'm trying to say?"  
  
"Hai, I truly do," replied Serenity back!  
  
"Then I ask you this, will give me the honor of being my girlfriend," asked Seifer?  
  
"Hai Seif-chan," answered Serenity!  
  
Seifer smile as he gently lifted her chin and leaned down to softly too kissed her, embraced. Tears of happiness glistened in the moonlight as two young lovers evoked their love, forever.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
**P.P.S.:** Here it is for you folks, the chapter you have been waiting for has finally come. The reason this chapter took so long is because I had major writer's block in a few scenes. Take choosing the perfect song, making Headmaster Cid's Speech, the romantic scene at the end. I know at some points Seifer seems OOC, but let's assume that he changed after the Sorceress War II, okay. Anyways, doesn't Seifer seem very like a kawaii bishouen at the time, oh well that's all for now, Ja min'na!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Kawaii = cute  
  
Bishouen = Pretty boy  
  
Anno = Um  
  
Hai = Hai  
  
Demo = But  
  
Chibi-usa = Small rabbit  
  
Sayoonara = Good-bye  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
**_Mary Bachiu _**


	9. Numero Seite

Author Note: Gomen nansai min'na for taking so long to upload this chapter. The reason why it took so long is that I've been busy preparing for and doing stuff for the grad class. *Sighs* I'm so tired, anyhow, I hope you like this chapter, Ja ne!  
  
~*~ The Morning After ~*~  
  
After the SeeD ceremony the night before, things have relatively calmed down a bit. The new SeeDs have been relaxing given the day to recuperate until they are given their first mission. So, they're all enjoying the free time while they still can.  
  
Near the front gates, a group of "mostly" well thought of individuals were relaxing. The first five, more commonly know as: Squall Lionhart, Quitis Trepe, Selphie Tilmitt, Zell Dincht and Irvine Kinneas were catching up on lost time. While the other two, Seifer Almasy and Serenity Moonshine, unwillingly were there as well.  
  
Serenity was resting against Seifer and was lazily paying attention to her surroundings. Selphie was going on about how cute Chocobo's are, while Irvine stupidly agrees with her. Zell, at the time was poking Squall and asking like a gazillion questions at once. While Squall was "resisting" the urge to strangle him. And in the background, Quitis was laughing at the madness that surrounds her.  
  
"Zell," said Serenity, and he looked up from what he was previously doing. "Shut up!"  
  
"Nani," shouted Zell, coming to his defense, while everyone else sighed?  
  
A little off to the side, Seifer was chuckling to himself.  
  
"You heard me, Vaca Baka," replied Serenity while she glared at Zell!  
  
"What did I ever do to you," asked Zell, whimpering?  
  
"You existed that's what," answered Serenity as if it was the most obvious thing!  
  
"Demo you don't have to be so mean," whined Zell, then he crossed his arms pouting!  
  
"This is another reason why I like picking on you," chuckled Serenity more to herself, then to anyone else! "You remind me of a kicked puppy who has lost his favorite bone!"  
  
"You take that back," demanded Zell, who abruptly stood up shaking his fist at her!  
  
"Iie, I think I won't," said Serenity with a barely noticeable smirk!  
  
"Argh, you're worse than blondie over there," state Zell, pointing towards Seifer who was minding his own business, looked up suddenly!  
  
"If you haven't noticed, Vaca Baka, demo I guess you haven't, You're also blond," said Serenity, who pointed out logically!  
  
"She's right you know.chicken wuss," replied Seifer, who quietly snickered to himself!  
  
Zell looked towards Seifer scowling. "You're only taking her defense because she's your girlfriend."  
  
Standing up fully from the wall he was leaning against, Seifer meandered over to Zell looking him directly in the eye.  
  
"I'm not defending her just because she's my girlfriend," started Seifer clearly! "I defend her because I find her worthy and honorable fro the innocent she has defended in her selflessness. I also defend her because she would give her life to anyone she thought desired a second chance, take people like me for an example. So don't come telling me she isn't honorable to everything she has achieved, Dincht!"  
  
To the right, Quitis was quietly mumbling to herself. "Congratulations Zell, you have officially pissed off Seifer. Here is your reward.a life-time supply of hotdogs, now piss off you bakayarou!"  
  
"Whoa! Who would have thought Seifer could actually say something that honorable," thought Squall with a surprised tone!  
  
"Oh.shimatta.I've seriously done it now," whimpered Zell, pitifully!  
  
Before Seifer could say anything else, the intercom sounded.  
  
"Would the following SeeD members come up to the Headmaster Cid's office immediately: Squall Lionhart, Selphie Tilmitt, Serenity Moonshine, Zell Dincht, Seifer Almasy, Irvine Kinasas and Quitis Trepe. Thank you!"  
  
"We'll finish this later chicken wuss," snarled Seifer angrily!  
  
"Hai," answered Zell quickly, then he ran off with others, who were shaking their heads sadly at his stupidity!  
  
Walking up to Seifer, Serenity put her hand on his forearm.  
  
"Seif-chan, you didn't really have to defend me you know," whispered Serenity while she rested her head on his shoulder!  
  
"I know Sere-chan, demo I wanted to," mumbled Seifer back!  
  
So, Seifer bent his head down to kiss her softly, while his thumb gently caressed her cheek.  
  
"Come on, let's go before were late," said Seifer as he put his arm around her waist and led her inside.  
  
~*~ Headmaster Cid's Office ~*~  
  
A short dimply man was seen walking back and forth along the isle of the SeeD members.  
  
"This miss that I am about to give you is very vital and must be accomplished with great care. To a few of you, this mission might be a bit easy, while the rest might find it to be a little bit hard," explained Cid, while he looked directly towards Serenity. "Your objective is to head to Esther and protect President Laguna Loire from outside sources. Make absolute sure that no one gets through."  
  
Looking at each and everyone one last time, Headmaster Cid clasped his hands together and faced them standing directly in front of his desk.  
  
"Pack only necessary material, got that, and then move out," said Headmaster Cid. "Oh, and good luck!"  
  
"Yes sir," shouted the SeeD members as they saluted.  
  
Then, individually, following Squall slowly they headed towards the elevator. Once the elevator left, Headmaster Cid tiredly sat behind his desk.  
  
"I hope Matron can believe that Serenity can do this after she has just gone through and fought an emotional battle," said Headmaster Cid as he looked out his window!  
  
~*~ Mini-Dictionary ~*~  
  
Gomen nansai min'na- I'm sorry everyone  
  
Ja ne - See ya  
  
Baka Vaca - Stupid Cow  
  
Demo - But/However  
  
Iie - No  
  
Bakayarou - Jerk!  
  
Shimatta - Shit!  
  
Hai - Yes! 


	10. Numero Dos: Revised

Chapter Two (Revised) (AN: I lost of people complained that I put to much Japanse in this chapter to I decided to take it out for all those people who couldn't understand, even if the translation was at the bottom.)  
  
***** Meanwhile, elsewhere *****  
  
On a beautiful island, where forests and mountains of different sizes surround the landscape. To the east, side of the island was a vast and glorious ocean, filled with many mysterious things. To the southwest is a small town and to the north is a large building. (AN: We all know what this building is don't we. It is where "He" lives.)  
  
In front of the building stood a woman; with long black hair that went down past her bosom, she was wearing a black shirt and an ankle length skirt. (AN: ...We all know this is don't we? If not than you are very dumb Final Fantasy VIII fans)  
  
To the woman's right appeared a portal and out stepped Cosmos (a.k.a. Serenity) with the portal closing behind her. Cosmos turned towards the woman and hugged her in a friendly way.  
  
"Matron-mama, I'm so glad to see you, I missed you so much. I lost all of them and it's so hard to remain strong," sobbed Cosmos! (AN: From now on, she will be called Serenity, Okay Min'na)  
  
"Shh, it's alright, it's alright. Everything is going to be fine," whispered Matron!  
  
"But, I miss them so much," cried Serenity into Matron's blouse.  
  
"Calm down and come inside so you can get all setup and comfortable," replied Matron as she escorted the heartbroken Serenity inside.  
  
***** Later *****  
  
Cosmos has de-transformed and turned back into Serenity, demo her hair remained silver-blond, not golden-blond. In her dormitory, she had a few items from home, like cloths and photographs of her friends; this was all thanks to Pluto. Also, thanks to the necklace around her neck. Serenity can use the Senshi's life stones (Star Seeds) as a source of power.  
  
Matron told Serenity that when she was all settled in, she should head to the third floor, Headmaster Cid's office. Serenity was also told to go too room # 117 and ask for Selphie. Therefore, she decided that it was time for herself to get on with her life.  
  
While Serenity was walking down the corridor towards Selphie's dorm room. Most of the lower-class students were looking at her, probably her hair because it was an odd coloring. Finally, Serenity reached the room and rung the buzzer, inside Serenity could hear fast approaching footsteps.  
  
When the door opened a girl with light-brown shoulder length hair curled up at the ends appeared, and had a cheerful air that surrounded her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Tilmitt Selphie and what do you need," chirped Selphie!  
  
"Good afternoon, my name is Moonshine Serenity," smiled Serenity! "Matron told me to speak to you once I was all settled in."  
  
"How do you know Matron," asked Selphie Suspiciously?  
  
"I grew up in her orphanage until I was nine," blushed Serenity! "I'm sorry if I offended you in any way possible!"  
  
"Oh, that's okay! I get a little stressed over little things like that; you know with everything that happened and all, I have to be careful, " said Selphie cheerfully! "Why did Matron send you to me for?"  
  
"Matron said you could show me where Headmaster Cid's office is. Will you show me," asked Serenity shyly?  
  
" Hai, " answered Selphie happily! " You can tell me all about your-self along the way there! "  
  
With that said and done, Selphie grabbed Serenity's hand and dragged her down the corridor. Along the way, they passed a young man with bond hair wearing a gray trench coat. (AN::drools:: hehehe...we all know who this is, don't we?)  
  
" Serenity... " Whispered the blond guy as he watched as Serenity was dragged around the corner by Selphie!  
  
***** Elsewhere, the main floor elevator *****  
  
" I'll take you up as far as the third floor, until there you are on your own, " said Selphie with a smile!  
  
The ride up was very quiet and the silence felt good for once. A few seconds later, a ding came and the elevator door opened and out stepped Serenity.  
  
" Thank you Selphie, " replied Serenity!  
  
" You're welcome, Serenity, " chirped Selphie as the elevator went down!  
  
" Well, here goes nothing, " sighed Serenity nervously, as she walked towards the door and knocked!  
  
"Come in," yelled a voice from inside, which sounded relatively male.  
  
Serenity opened the door and walked in. The short and stubby man at the desk looked up from his paper work. He smiled gently and walked towards Serenity.  
  
"Oi! You must be Serenity, I'm Headmaster Cid," said Headmaster Cid! (AN: I'm just going to call him Cid from now on because I'm in lazy mode right now)  
  
"Oh, pleased to meet you," bowed Serenity respectfully!  
  
"No need for formalities," replied Cid as he waved off the greeting! "Please wait a moment, I have something that is yours!"  
  
After he said that he scurried off to find something, a few minutes later he came back. He was carrying something that obviously looked like a sword, with a gun handle on the end. (AN: O.O you all know what this is ::grins evilly:: )  
  
Tears start to form as Serenity took the item away from Cid. " My gunblade, I thought I lost it! "  
  
"I thought you'd want this back and you're also my only female gunblade specialist," whispered Cid! "So, how are you?"  
  
"Fine, thank you," smiled Serenity, then she frowned! "However, I miss my friends."  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss," said Cid, as he gave her a gentle pat on her shoulder.  
  
"Anyway, you should head down to your dorm. Because tomorrow is going to be a long day," exclaimed Cid!  
  
"Good-bye, Cid-sensai and excuse me," smiled Serenity as she saluted Cid and left the room.  
  
"Sorry for everything Serenity," mumbled Cid quietly as he left to go finish his work.  
  
***** Where Serenity is... *****  
  
Serenity was waiting for the elevator to head to the main floor and thinking about everyone that went to the orphanage.  
  
"Selphie, you haven't changed much," whispered Serenity as she got on the elevator. " Still the same cheerful and optimistic person I remember. She is just like how I use to be! "  
  
Serenity heard a ding and got off the elevator. She headed towards the dormitory, not even considering what was going on around her.  
  
"Squall, are you still looking for sis and Irvine are you still trying to hook up with Selphie. Quitsy, are you still as you were then. Zell, hehehe are you still a wuss and Seifer, have you been doing your job by picking on Zell for me," pondered Serenity out loud, not even worrying if someone heard her.  
  
"It's her..." Exclaimed the bond haired guy from earlier, as he watched as Serenity walked away!  
  
*~* Mini-dictionary *~*  
  
Hai - Yes  
  
Oi - Hey 


End file.
